


Fallen

by purple_mango



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I just love crowley, Mild Language, and Aziraphale is cool too, he seems fun, his eyes are beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: Reader works at A. Z. Fell & Co and is in a relationship with Crowley. Will follow the show





	1. Chapter 1

The bell above the door rang, signalling someone had entered the book shop.

You felt the energy in the air shift and you knew it was Aziraphale returning. But, he wasn’t alone.

“Crowley, I see you’ve changed your hair,” you called over the stack of books you were detailing.

The corner of his mouth twitched but he said nothing. Standing up, you made your way over to where the men were and saw how upset the two of them looked.

“I’ll go get the whiskey then.”

“Thank you dear,” Aziraphale sighed as you turned to walk away.

“Does she really have to be here right now? I mean, don’t get me wrong. She’s the only human I can even start to think about tolerating, but it’s the end of the world for hell’s sake! Maybe we shouldn’t involve her in this…”

You returned with the whiskey, just catching the tail end of what he was saying, and set three glasses alongside the decanter that was filled to the brim with the golden liquid.

You took a seat next to Crowley and laid your head on his shoulder, “Oh come on, whatever you two are so upset about, let’s figure it out! You should know by now it makes no sense to keep things from me because I’m just going to figure it out anyway.”

Crowley slouched forward and rested his hand on his forehead after glaring at you. You looked up to see Aziraphale smirking and pouring each of you a shot.

Finally, Crowley sighed, “Armageddon is days away and we’ve lost the antichrist.”

You sat up straight and looked between the two, had you heard them right? Aziraphale chanced a glance at you, just enough to ensure you weren’t going to overreact to what you had just heard.

Crowley didn’t even notice, he just continued on, “Why did the powers of hell have to drag me into this anyway?”

“Well, don’t quote me on this, but I’m pretty sure it’s because of all those memos you kept sending them, saying how amazingly well you were doing.”

Crowley looked offended, “Is it my fault they never check up? _I’m_ to blame _they_ never check up? Everyone stretches the truth a bit in memos to head office. You know that.”

You watched as Aziraphale slid a glass in front of you before taking a seat and responding, “Yes, but you told them you invented the Spanish Inquisition, and started the second world war.”

You raised an eyebrow and gave Crowley a look, he ignored you, “So the humans beat me to it. That’s not my fault.”

Before you could make a snide remark, Crowley looked up and started sniffing the air, “Something’s changed.”

Aziraphale perked up, “Oh, it’s a new cologne. My barber suggested it.”

“No! Not you. I know what you smell like!” There was a long pause before he whispered, “The hell hound has found its master.”

“What?” you asked at the same time Aziraphale asked, “Are you sure?"

“I felt it. Would I lie to you?”

“Well, obviously. You’re a demon. It’s what you do.”

“No, I’m not lying. The boy, wherever he is, has the dog. He’s named it. It’s done. He’s coming into his power. We’re doomed.”

“Well then, welcome to the end times,” Aziraphale muttered as he took another sip of his whiskey.

You sat quietly, taking in the conversation they just had.

Crowley looked over to you expectantly, trying to read your face for any hint of fear. He couldn’t get a read on you, so he looked to the angel in front of him and leaned forward a little, “I told you we shouldn’t have had this conversation in front of her. She’s too fragile.”

You blinked a few times, your mouth opening but no question forming. They both looked at you, waiting for what they thought would be a breakdown.

You took a deep breath before downing the drink in your hand, “I’m fine. But, I do have some questions. For starters,” you slapped Crowley’s shoulder, “You could have stopped the end of the world and yet here you are?”

“Hey!” Crowley recoiled, “I don’t know why you think _I_ could stop it. If anything, _he_ is the one who was supposed to have a greater influence. I’m just a demon!”

Aziraphale exclaimed, “Me? My side said there is nothing we could have done to stop it. You were the one who was in charge of delivering the baby. If you hadn't, we wouldn't be in this mess. In no way is this my fault.”

“Oh, don’t pull the sides card now, angel. You’re just as guilty as I am. You didn’t realize it was the wrong boy for _eleven years_."

“How could I?”

“Okay!” you waited until they stopped bickering and looked at you to continue, “I suppose it doesn’t really matter, does it? But can either of you tell me how we can stop this?”

Crowley let out a dry laugh, “Stop it? Darling, there’s no stopping it.” He paused a moment and thought about it before looking to Aziraphale again, “Is there?”

His eyes widened and he too thought about it a bit, “I suppose it is worth looking into?”

Pouring yourself some more whiskey, you quickly downed the glass, “Well, no sense in us sitting here waiting for the world to end.”

Both men looked at you with wide eyes, “What?”

Crowley smiled, “Nothing. Just thought you’d be taking this whole thing a little, uhm, differently.”

“Joking is how I deal with things. But, in all seriousness, let’s go grab some dinner and then we can figure something out.”

“You two go ahead,” Aziraphale smiled, “I’ll stay here. I just got my hands on some new books that I have to catalogue and such.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Alright, what do you say Crowley, wanna go on a date?”

His head rolled towards you as his long fingers traced the edge of his glass, “I don’t know why you have to word it like that. It’s not like it’d be the first time, nor would it be beneficial to revert back to the awkward time that is _dating._ ”

You smiled at him, “Is that a yes?”

He sighed and straightened up, “Yeah, alright.”

You grabbed your coat and let Aziraphale know you’d be back later.

Once outside, you intertwined your fingers with Crowleys’ and made your way to his Bentley. He held the door open for you before making his way to the driver’s side.

He sped off down the street, winding between the cars. His right hand was resting on his forehead while the other gripped the steering wheel nervously.

You watched as he went over every possible scenario regarding the end of the world, but you didn’t know what to say to make things better.

“Crowley?” If he had heard you, he made no motion to suggest the sound registered.

Reaching forward, you turned the volume on the stereo down and tried again, “Crowley.”

“Yeah?” He turned to look at you, eyebrows raised over his dark glasses.

“Why don’t we just go to the park, we can talk?”

He turned his gaze back to the windshield, looking but not really seeing.

Finally, you’d arrived by the river and got out to walk. He put his left hand in his pocket and ran the other through his hair.

“I like your new haircut, you know. Although, I am going to miss your longer locks.”

He smirked but said nothing.

You tried again, this time taking a step closer to him, “You know, I missed you. Just because the angels have been snooping around, doesn’t mean you had to keep your distance.”

Sighing, he stopped at a bench beside the water, “You know that’s exactly what it meant, dear.”

“Yeah, but… we could have figured something out. I mean, it’s not like I’m being monitored. I don’t think they’re smart enough to put two and two together. I could have still seen you and been working with Aziraphale. But, I guess you’re right.”

“I didn’t want to risk anything. There’s a lot of pressure on me right now and if anyone down there found out I’d been seeing a human, they would eliminate the distraction.”

You laughed sarcastically, “Eliminate?”

“Obviously.”

“So you’re telling me that in your six thousand years, you’ve never been with another human?”

“Now’s really not the time for this conversation, Y/N, but sex is different than a relationship. Everyone has sex. Especially in Rome. Every day was like an orgy. Hell, the ‘60s came close too. But yeah, this is different. I might even say I care about you.”

You put your hand on your heart, “Aw so romantic!” you teased.

You could tell he rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do. I guess I care about you too. Which is why I’m not going anywhere. I want to try to help you guys figure this out. You’re not alone, Crowley.”

He gave you a tight-lipped smirk before turning back to face the water. You knew he had a lot going through his head, you didn’t want to put any additional pressure on him, so you left him be.

After about a half hour of peaceful silence, Crowley put his arm around you and pulled you into his side, “If you don’t mind, dear, I need to run back to my place for a bit. Would you be alright if I brought you home? I will come by later to check on you.”

You smiled up at him, “Actually, could you bring me back to the bookstore?”

Pressing a kiss to your forehead, he stood up and offered you his hand. Looking at it incredulously, you took it, “I thought you were worried about us being seen?”

“Was worried. I was. Now, the world is ending in a few days, so who gives a damn?”

\--

Aziraphale paced back and forth, ignoring your questioning gaze.

“Something I can help you with?” you called out to him.

“Hmm? No. I don’t believe so.”

You nodded and continued to watch him pace, “Well, actually. I just keep thinking about what could have gone wrong. Crowley and I were there since the beginning. We watched the boy and influenced him the last decade; never took our eyes off him. So how could it have been the wrong boy? Unless….”

“It was the wrong boy from the beginning?” you questioned.

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up and he ran to grab his phone. You watched as he dialed for Crowley and patiently waited for him to pick up.

He turned to you and smiled sweetly as he waited, listening to the voicemail, “No leads yet, my end. Anything at your end? Listen, Y/N and I, we had sort of an idea," there was a pause, "Ah, hello. When you did the baby swap eleven years ago, could something have gone wrong?”

Aziraphale pulled the phone away from his ear and put it back on the hook before turning to you, “It appears he hung up on me.”

“I think that means he’s on his way.”

Within ten minutes, you heard the roar of Crowley’s Bently and tires screeching as he came to a stop in front of the shop.

You made your way out and climbed into the back so Aziraphale could sit in the front without the hassle of you squeezing between them.

You listened as they talked, Crowley not understanding how knowing the date of birth of the baby would help them track down the true antichrist.

“We are going to have to go to the hospital where you initially made the trade, Crowley.” you pointed out.

“Right, there should be an air base around here.”

“Air base?” Aziraphale questioned.

You listened as they bickered back and forth before finally arriving on the grounds of a huge, old building.

You stretched before smoothing your shirt down over your stomach and falling into stride beside Crowley, who was walking in the grass.

Aziraphale looked around in awe, questioning if you were at the right location.

“No, it’s definitely the place. What do you mean loved?”

“Well, I mean the opposite of when you say, “I don’t like this place. It feels spooky.””

“I don’t ever say that. I like spooky. Big spooky fan, me. Let’s go talk to some nuns.”

“Nuns are super spooky too you kn-”

You stopped suddenly when something hit you in the stomach, “Fuck!”

You touched the spot and pulled your fingers away to see if you were bleeding. Seeing purple, you looked up at Crowley, who had red on his own fingers, “Oh, it’s paint.”

A man in gear came up to you, “Hey! You’ve all been hit! I don’t know what you think you’re playing at right-” He was cut off as your boyfriend went and flashed an image of his true self.

You jumped slightly too, not expecting to see that at the moment.

Crowley was grinning ear to ear, but his smile faltered slightly when he saw the look on your face, “Sorry, love. Forgot you’re not used to that. It was fun though.”

Aziraphale whined from behind you, “Well, yes, fun for you. Look at the state of this coat. I’ve kept this in tip top condition for over 180 years now. I’ll never get this stain out.”

Crowley circled the two of you, assessing the damage, “Well, you could miracle it away.”

“Hmmm… yes, but… Well, I would always know the stain was there; underneath I mean.”

Crowley made a pouty face before taking a step back and using his magic to make the stain disappear.

Aziraphale smiled, “Oh, thank you.”

You chuckled, “if you two are done flirting?”

Crowley stepped to your side as Aziraphale picked up the paintball gun, “Impressive hardware. I’ve examined this gun. It’s not a proper one at all. It just shoots paintballs.”

“That’s because it’s a paintball gun. They’re meant for fun.”

Crowley grabbed the gun from the angel and pointed it at him, “Don’t your lot disapprove of guns?”

He nodded and aimed it away from his chest, “Yeah, unless they’re in the right hands. Then they give weight to a moral argument. I think.”

“A moral argument? Really?” Crowley laughed, tossing the gun over his shoulder and grabbing your hand, “Come on.”

The three of you just walked straight into the building, none of the business men in camo noticing.

Crowley wondered aloud where the nuns could be before he snapped his fingers.

Machine gun fire echoed in the background and Aziraphale grabbed you to hold you back as Crowley kept on, “What the hell did you just do?”

Crowley turned back and smirked, “They wanted real guns, so I just gave them what they wanted.”

Your stomach flipped. So he gave them the tools to kill each other? You thought about it a moment, it wasn’t like he was the one _doing_ the killing, and he _is_ a demon… And maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing… Was it?

You couldn’t dwell on it much, you had to find the nuns Crowley had dealt with over a decade prior. The three of you continued down the hall, but Aziraphale couldn’t let the situation go, “There are people out there shooting at each other.”

“Well,” Crowley’s voice was a few octaves higher, and you knew he was about to say something sarcastic, “it lends weight to their _moral_ _argument_. Everyone has free will, including the right to murder. Just think of it as a microcosm of the universe.”

“They’re murdering each other.”

“Noooo, they aren’t. No one’s killing anyone. They’re all having miraculous escapes. It wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.”

You stepped forward and looked up at Crowley, “So they’re just doing the equivlant of shooting blanks? Seriously? That’s cruel.”

“No, don’t listen to her. I’ve always said that deep down, you really are quite a nice-”

Crowley hissed, “Shut it!” as he gripped Aziraphale by the collar and held him against the wall, “I’m a demon. I’m not nice. I’m never nice. Nice is a four letter word. I will not have-”

“Crowley, enough!” you tried, unable to break his focus.

Heels echoed on the pavement behind you, followed by a voice, “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

The three of you turned to face her, Aziraphale still in Crowley’s grip, “Sorry to break up an intimate moment. Can I help you?”

As she stepped closer, she came to a stop in front of Crowley. She looked, scared?

“You,” Crowley growled.

She took a step back, “Saints and demons preserve us, it’s Master Crowley.”

Crowley released Aziraphale and snapped, taking steps closer to her frozen form.

“Wait, what did you just do, Crowley?” you inquired, searching the woman’s eyes for any sign that she was still aware. 

The angel spoke up, “You didn’t have to do that. You could have just asked her.”

You watched as Crowley stumbled over his words, “Oh, of course, of course. No. Yeah. “Excuse us, ma’am we’re two supernatural entities and a human, just looking for the notorious Son of Satan. Wonder if you might help us with our inquiries?” he mocked.

Aziraphale stepped up to the woman, “Uhm, yes, hello. You weren’t by any chance a nun here at this convent eleven years ago, were you?”

The frozen woman in front of you spoke, “I was.”

“Luck of the devil.”

“What happened to the baby I gave you?”

You realized what was happening and watched in awe as the woman had no choice but to tell the truth, standing frozen in time, “I swapped him with the son of the American Ambassador. Such a nice man. He used to be ambassador to Swindon. Then sister Theresa Garrulous came and took the other baby away.”

Crowley continued to try to get information out of her, and just as you thought you were getting somewhere, she mentioned how another demon set fire to the convent and murdered the other nuns.

The three of you made your way out of the building amongst the chaos. Once back to the car, you squeezed in between the two and rested your head on Crowley’s shoulder.

He was frantically trying to figure out what to do about finding the antichrist while you and Aziraphale listened calmly.

As night fell, you found it hard to keep your eyes open.

You vaguely registered Aziraphale muttering, “there’s a very peculiar feeling to this whole area. I’m astonished you can’t feel it.”

Shifting slightly, you tried to see if you noticed anything. Of course you didn’t and you just cuddled closer into Crowley’s arm, your eyes closing again.

He smiled down at you, “I don’t feel anything different.”

“But it’s everywhere. All over here. Love. Flashes of love. Does Y/N-”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Crowley snapped, “The last thing we need right now is-”

The car jerked forward, a loud crash was felt as you smacked your head on the dash, “Ah fuck.”

“You hit someone.”

Crowley looked out into the night before turning to make sure you were okay, “I didn't. Somebody hit me.”

Lifting your hand to your nose, you felt wet and instinctively reached it out into the moon light to see if there was anything there. Of course, your nose was bleeding. Just what you needed.

“Ah, sorry, dear. I’ll take care of that,” Crowley snapped and you wiggled your nose to see if you could feel the blood anymore. When you couldn’t, you followed Aziraphale out of the car.

You saw a figure laying on the ground, a crumpled bike to the right.

Aziraphale snapped, exclaiming, “let there be light.”

A woman came into view and you rushed forward to see if she was alright.

Kneeling beside her, you lifted her head up and pushed the hair away from her face. She searched your eyes before looking past you, “how the hell did you do that?”

One of them snapped behind you, you guessed it was Crowley because suddenly it was dark again.

You tried to help the girl sit up, and she leaned on you for support, “I think I hit my head.”

“You must have. Be careful. Don’t try to move too much.”

Aziraphale was at your side now, running his hand over her, “That’s it. No bones broken.”

You helped her to her feet and let her lean on you for support, “Az, can you please grab her bike?”

“Oh!” the girl turned to watch as he grabbed it, “Amazingly resilient these old machines. Where do you need to get to?”

Crowley called from behind you, his voice getting louder as he approached, “No, no, we’re not giving her a lift. Out of the question. There’s nowhere to put the bike.”

“Except for the bike rack. Do get in, my dear.”

“No!” Crowley tried again.

“Anthony, please.” you chidded.

You turned back to the girl, “I’m sorry. You have to forgive my husband. He’s very protective of his car and doesn’t take well to the thought of strangers inside.”

She nodded slightly and allowed you to guide her towards the car. Crowley opened the door for you and stood back as you pulled the seat forward to make room for the two of you to climb in.

Crowley tried to make small talk behind you, “So, where are we taking you?”

“Back to the village, I’ll give you directions.”

She climbed in and you followed after her, placing a hand on Crowley’s when he pushed the seat back into place.

You waited patiently as the two men climbed into the car and you made your way down the dark road again.

Eventually, you pulled up to a dimly lit house and Aziraphale helped the girl out of the car and with her bike. When she was out and the car started going again, Crowley directed his attention towards you, “So. Am I in trouble? You used my first name.”

You rolled your eyes, “yeah, because it’s a very human name. Didn’t want to make her any more suspicious.”

“Mhm, and, husband?”

“Oh, god,” you groaned, “Again, didn’t want to make her suspicious. Don’t overthink it, Crowley.”

Aziraphale was looking at Crowley, a beaming _I told you so_ look etched on his face. You couldn’t think of what he meant by it, so you decided to drop it.

The three of you drove in near silence, the only sound coming faintly from the stereo.

Eventually, you pulled up to a diner and made your way inside.

Stretching, you looked at your phone, “it’s almost midnight, why are we here?”

“Why not?”

“I guess, but I am tired.”

A tired older woman came up to take your order, and you ordered some tea while Crowley got a coffee and Aziraphale ordered a slice of cheesecake.

They muttered amongst themselves bouncing ideas off each other to think if there were any other options for finding the boy. Getting nowhere, you eventually decided it was time to leave.

Crowley wound through the streets of London, moving to drop Aziraphale off at the bookstore. As he was getting out, he noticed a book on the floor.

When  you moved to see what it was, he grabbed it and pulled it to his chest, muttering his goodbyes.

“What was that about?” you asked Crowley.

He shrugged, “no idea. But would you like me to take you back to your place or do you want to come back to mine?”

You beamed at him, “Are you really letting me choose?”

He raised his eyebrows at you, patiently leaning against the frame of the car.

“Do both options have us spending the night together?”

His expression didn’t change, he simply stared at you.

You groaned dramatically, “I know, I know. I ask too many questions. Uhm, I would like to stay at your place with you tonight. It’s been so long.”

He nodded before climbing back into the car.

You mirrored his motions and slid in, content with the idea you were able to be alone with him for the first time in months. Despite learning the end of the world was near, you couldn’t help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying in bed beside Crowley, you asked him questions about life before, just wanting him to talk to you.

When he got up and slid over to the table by the bed, you called for him to come back to you, "We just ate, aren't you tired? Come lay with me."

He heard the slurring in your speech and knew you would be asleep in the next few minutes.

He picked up the phone and turned back to face you, seeing your eyes closed he whispered, "did you know there used to be unicorns?"

When you didn't answer he quickly dialed Aziraphale and asked if he found anything yet.

Unsatisfied with the answer he was given, he hung up the phone and crawled into the bed beside you.

He hated being unable to sleep. There were a few more hours before daylight, and with you out beside him, he'd be left alone with his thoughts.

\------  
When morning came, Crowley let you know he was heading to the cafe down the street to meet an old acquaintance. He said he was someone who could help with finding the son of Satan and wondered if you would like to come with.

Agreeing, you put on some leggings and hoodie before running a comb through your hair and applying the smallest amount of makeup.

Finally, you made your way to the diner and sat patiently waiting for the man to arrive.

"What are you reading?"

"Hmmm?"

"The paper," you scooted closer to him, "are you reading Hell's paper? In public?"

"Humans are oblivious. No one notices. This is the first time you've ever realized."

" _Research Reveals Exorcism on the Rise in Wales_ ," you read over his shoulder, "well, that doesn't sound too fun."

"No, not at all."

An old man, who quite honestly looked homeless, approached the table you were sitting at.

Crowley didn't look up from the paper, "Sergeant Shadwell."

He sighed, a little too enthused, "Mr. Crowley, you're looking well."

When his eyes slid over to you, Crowley announced, "Clean living, and this is my girl, Y/N."

Mr. Shadwell nodded at you and flashed a smile that showed several missing teeth. His gaze didn't shift from you despite addressing Crowley once again, "And uh, your father? How is he?"

"Father?" You chuckled.

Shadwell addressed you, "Yes ma'am. I worked with his father back in the 60s on a top secret mission."

"Hmm," you mused, looking to Crowley for any change in his demeanor.

Shadwell hadn't noticed, "he resembles him very much," the last part directed at Crowley, "you know?"

Crowley turned the page in the newspaper, still not looking up, "So they tell me. He's well."

Shadwell leaned forward and whispered, "Is this uh, something we can discuss in front of.. In front of…?"

"Y/N." You stated.

He seemed startled that you could hear him and you beamed sarcastically.

He turned away again and lowered his voice even further, "can we discuss this in front of Y/N?"

"Well, I don't see why not. She knows about all of this, but if you'd be more comfortable I suppose I could ask her to leave?"

He looked over his shoulder at you and raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever," you sighed, grabbing your tea and moving to a table a few feet away.

"Thank you, dear," Crowley called after you.

You gave him the finger and sat back, opening the recording app on your phone.

Just as you expected, Shadwell went back to speaking at full volume. _Moron_.

Pulling a book from his bag, Shadwell announced, "I uh, prepared the leger. But uh, the men need paying, your honor. It's hard times for witch finders in today's degenerative age."

Crowley refused to look at Shadwell, once again turning the page, "that won't be necessary. Two hundred and fifty pounds. I'll drop the money off for you on Saturday."

"Only in cash. In an envelope. I don't take plastic."

"You astonish me," Crowley quipped.

"Soo…"

"There's a village called Tadfield, in Oxfordshire. Send your best people down there. I'm looking for a boy. He's about 11; I don't have anything more than that. But look for anything… strange."

Shadwell turned to look at you before leaning forward again and attempting to whisper, "this uh, boy… he's a witch?"

Crowley met his tone, "possibly," he closed the newspaper, "we'll have to find him first, wouldn't we?"

"Right, well, my best operative would be witchfinder Lieutenant Table-"

Crowley didn't let him finish, instead he got up and made his way to you, "Call me if you find anything."

You paused the recorder and took Crowley's outstretched hand, him helping you up.

Your fingers interlaced and as he led you out of the cafe you sarcastically yelled over your shoulder, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Shadwell."

He didn't miss a beat, "It's Sergeant Shadwell."

“Crowley, are we going back to your place?”

“Yeah, I need to call the angel,” He opened the door to the car for you, slamming it and half jogging round the car to get into the driver’s side.

Once he was inside, you looked at him expectantly.

“What?”

You held up your phone, “You can call him right now? Using my phone?”

He gave you a look that said _yeah, so?_

You sighed and unlocked your phone, “He has to be at the shop, right?”

“I don’t know, do I look like his keeper?” He snapped.

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t get short with me. I’m trying to help, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Dialing the shop’s number, you waited for Aziraphale’s calming tone to radiate through. When it didn’t come, you hung up and looked to Crowley, “We can just sit here a minute. I’ll try again in a bit. Anyway, what is up with that Shadwell guy? You’ve dealt with him before?”

“Yeah. Almost fifty years ago.”

“What was so top secret that he was afraid to talk to me?”

“It wasn’t anything. Didn’t end up coming to anyway. There was a change of plans last minute.”

“If you say so… I kinda wish there were pictures of you, at least as far back as there were pictures. Were you in the same body the whole time?”

He sighed and rolled his head to face you. You recoiled defensively, “I know, I know! Questions! I can’t help it though. You’re a mystery to me. Sorry for wanting to know more about you and the adventures you’ve led.”

“I’d hardly call them adventures, but to answer your question, no. I haven’t been in the same body the whole time. I’ve been discorporated on more than a few occasions. But this is the body I’ve grown fond of. Managed to "miracle" it back as the Angel says. That was a bigger hassle than finding a new body altogether, but I feel like this one suits me, no?”

You hummed in response, “Well, this body is handsome, so I do agree, but I’m sure no matter what body you’re still you.”

Pulling off his sunglasses, he looked into your eyes, “If I was to get discorporated now, you wouldn’t recognize me. The angel would be able to find me, but that’s so boring. Need to lay low and push this body to its limits.”

“I’d be able to recognize you. You’d have those signature eyes, yeah? I don’t see the problem. But if it’s such a pain and if it hurts you, then yeah, let’s try to keep you in one piece.”

Crowley smirked and asked for you to dial the shop again. Handing him your phone, you laughed at the look of distaste for having to hold it to his ear.

"We can link my phone to the Bently anytime you want," you whispered.

He shot you a look before hearing the line pick up and quickly speaking, “It’s me. Meet me at the third alternative rendezvous.”

There was a pause before he continued, “The bandstand. We’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

He didn’t bother with attempting to hang it up so he handed it back to you and you sighed, “You have your own phone, do you just forget because you're not up with the times yet?"

Glaring at you he hissed, "I'll have you know it's because I brought down the lines _eleven years ago_ and it's still causing headaches for millions, including you."

“Apparently for you too,” you remarked as he slid on his sunglasses and put the car in gear simultaneously, taking off down the street.

It only took about 8 minutes before you arrived at the park and made your way through to the clearance and into what you thought was just a gazebo. I mean, a bandstand? Who’s ever heard of that before?

Crowley was pacing back and forth, anxiously awaiting Aziraphale’s arrival.

You grabbed his hand and pulled him towards you, “Would you relax a minute?”

“Relax? How can I relax? The world is coming to an end. How are you so calm?”

Pressing a kiss to his lips, you whispered, “like this.”

When he pulled back you could see his eyes through the shades; he looked conflicted.

You sighed and took a step back to lean against the railing, “If the world is going to end, at least _you two_ can leave. I’m stuck here. No sense in me panicking. If it’s gonna happen, oh well. No point being stressed about it. Although, I guess I _should_ be stressing. If the world ends, does that mean that everything ceases to exist, or do we die and get sorted respectively into heaven and hell?”

It was a rhetorical question, you hadn’t really wanted an answer. Having one wouldn’t have changed a thing. If the world was ending, you wanted to spend as much time with your demon as possible, just in case. In the off chance you were able to stop Armageddon, well, that would just be a plus.

Crowley stepped away from you and you turned to see Aziraphale walking towards you.

“Well? Any news?” Crowley called.

“Um… What-what kind of news would that be?”

Something seemed off.

“Well, have you found the missing antichrist’s name, address and shoe size yet?”

“His shoe size? Why- why would I have his shoe size?”

Crowley looked to you for backup, “It’s a joke. We’ve got nothing either.”

“It’s the Great Plan, Crowley.”

“Yeah. For the record,” Crowley took a few steps towards Aziraphale, looking up to the sky, “great pustulent mangled bollocks to the Great blasted Plan!”

He circled back to you, only to stop when Aziraphale mumbled, “May you be forgiven.”

“ _I_ won’t be forgiven. Not ever. That’s part of a demon’s job description. Unforgivable. That’s what I am.”

“You were an angel once.”

“That was a long time ago,” he strolled back to stand in front of Aziraphale, “We find the boy. My agents can do it.”

“And then what? We eliminate him?”

“Someone does. I’m not personally up for killing kids,” Crowley shrugged.

“You’re the demon. I’m the nice one. I don’t have to kill children. If you kill him, then the world gets a reprieve and heaven does not have blood on its hands.”

“Oh, no blood on your hands? That’s a bit holier than thou, isn’t it?”

You perked up at the shift in atmosphere, what was once a blended and comforting aura was now cold and divided.

Aziraphale looked distant, afraid, “I am a great deal holier than thou. That’s the whole point.”

“You should kill the boy yourself. Holy-ly.”

“I am not killing anybody.”

Crowley stepped back, “This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous. I don’t even know why I’m still talking to you.”

“Well, frankly, neither do I.”

“Enough. I’m leaving.”

Aziraphale’s demeanor changed as Crowley began to walk away, motioning for you to follow, “You can't leave! There isn’t anywhere to go!”

“It’s a big universe. Even if all this ends up in a puddle of burning goo, we can go off together.”

“Go off together? Surely you can’t mean that. Y/N can’t leave. What about her? Listen to yourself.”

“Ah, she knows. We were just talking about it. She’s fine. But you and me, how long have we been friends? Six thousand years!”

“Friends? We’re not friends. You’re talking about abandoning someone who loves you and running off to save your skin! I wouldn’t do something like that! We are an angel and a demon. We have nothing whatsoever in common. I don’t even like you.”

He turned to run, an apologetic glance catching your gaze as he retreated.

Crowley called after him, “You do.”

Aziraphale stormed back, “Even if I did know where the antichrist was, I wouldn’t tell you. We’re on opposite sides!”

“We’re on our side,” Crowley hissed.

“There is no “our side,” Crowley. Not anymore. It’s over.”

“Right. Well, then…” he turned to walk away, feeling as though he’d been punched in the gut, “Have a nice doomsday.”

Aziraphale had tears in his eyes and you quickly made your way over to him, “I don’t know what’s going on, but I know you didn’t mean any of that. I’m going to stop him from doing something stupid, but know I’ll be back to check on you,” you put your hand on his arm, “Please, whatever happened. Don’t be afraid. Crowley actually cares about you. You’re his motivation for being. You said I love him, and maybe I do, I don’t know. But it’s clear you two love each other in whatever way that may be, and you’re on a side together. I’m going to try to figure this out Aziraphale, I hope you’re around to help.”

He looked at you, his lip quivering, unable to speak. You pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “I’ll see you later, okay?” before jogging after Crowley


End file.
